


Champagne And Tea

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: You are certain that Ben likes your sister and not you. After all, she’s the brilliant actress, right? And Ben is merely taking you home because he’s a gentleman and not at all because he is worried about your intoxicated state, right?





	Champagne And Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an event on tumblr with the prompts :  
> 55\. “You’re drunk.”  
> 56\. “I’m drunk. Like… very drunk.”  
> 60\. “Take my jacket, it’s cold here.”  
> 63\. “Are you flirting with me?”  
> Hope you like it!

You heaved a sigh, throwing our head back in despair. You were bored. Terribly bored. You wondered for what seemed to be the thousandth time why you had accepted to accompany your sister to these awards. She was the actress, it wasn’t you. You didn’t know anyone at the Emmy Awards reception. The ceremony was over, and you had accompanied your sister to show her your support but now you just wanted to go home. You looked at your older sister as she laughed with a few people from her cast, and you took another gulp of champagne, your head spinning slightly under the effect of alcohol. You wished there was a way for you to go home but you had come with your her car. And anyway you were already too much drunk to drive, and you knew it.

You stared at the dark sky outside, stained with glowing lights, your thoughts drifting away among the shy stars. You heaved one more sigh, wishing for your bed and a good movie.

You started at the sound of the deep voice behind you.

“What are you doing here all alone?”

You spun around, losing your balance for a few seconds, and Ben caught you in his arms just before you would fall.

“Are you alright?” he asked, an amused smile on his face.

“I’m fine,” you nodded, standing straighter again.

“ _You’re drunk,_ ” he pointed out.

“Of course I’m not drunk,” you replied, faking outrage, although your smile was betraying you. “I’m barely tipsy.”

He laughed, clearly not convinced.

“What are you doing here anyway?” he asked again.

“Accompanying my sister who abandoned me,” you answered with a desperate sigh.

You and Ben had become friends after your sister had worked with him. You had met him as you were visiting your sister on the set, and Ben and you had instantly laughed together and felt comfortable around one another. He was kind and funny, everything seemed simple around him.

You had never admitted to anyone, not even to your sister, that you had a crush on him. Perhaps a bit more than a crush actually… But that was a secret you had buried deep inside your chest and you didn’t intend to tell anyone about this.

“I see,” Ben nodded, taking the glass of champagne from your hands.

“What are you doing?” you asked, frowning as he put your glass away.

“Making sure you’re not ending up crawling on the floor or throwing up on me,” he replied with a smirk.

“Very funny,” you replied, trying to take back your glass of champagne, but he stopped you, getting in the way.

“No, no, no,” he protested. “Be a good girl now. Your sister doesn’t need you drunk tonight. Not with so many actors and directors in the room.”

You looked at your sister again. She was like shining, and it wasn’t only because of her golden dress… She was beautiful. She had always been. Whenever the two of you entered a room, she was the one the men noticed. She was the one full of charisma and charm. You were just the kind little sister that her friends consider like their own sister after a while. You were the kind of girl who liked to stay at home to read a good book or watch a movie while eating pizza, when she was rarely at her flat. You ate ice creams when she ran for hours. You were just the normal girl who tried to get by and you struggled with your rent when she was a star that people recognized in the street. You were the kind of person who disappeared in a crowd, when she was the only person who was noticed in a room full of people. In conclusion, she was better than you in pretty much everything.

You saw her looking at Ben, her eyes roaming his body covered with a dark tuxedo.

She liked him. You knew she did. You could see it in her eyes, the way she looked at him, the way she stood straighter when he entered a room, the way she ran a hand in her hair when she talked with him, the way she exaggerated her smiles and laughs when he was around to catch his attention.

Your sister liked the man you loved and compared to her, you didn’t stand a chance.

Wonderful life of yours…

“Y/N? You’re okay?” Ben asked you again, frowning slightly in worry.

You hadn’t noticed it, but tears were forming at the corners of your eyes.

“Yeah…” you nodded, looking away from your sister. “I think I just… need to take a walk. My head’s spinning a bit.”

“Come on, a bit of fresh air will do good,” he said, resting a hand on your shoulder blade.

“I can go alone, I’m fine,” you replied, trying to shrug him off.

“I hope you’re kidding. You’re drunk, and you’ve just confessed that you’re not feeling well. I won’t let you walk alone in the street at this hour.”

“What now? You’re scared for my safety?” you teased.

“Actually, I am,” he answered seriously.

“What a gentleman, as always,” you smiled.

“Come on, I’ll take a walk with you.”

He guided you outside, and you walked in silence for a minute or two down the street. The yellowish light of the lampposts shined through the night, barely enough for the two of you to see your feet.

But then you felt something warm and soft upon your naked shoulders.

“ _Take my jacket, it’s cold here_ ,” Ben said as he put the warm cloth on your shoulders.

“Won’t you be cold?” you asked.

“Nah, don’t worry about me,” he shook his head, a reassuring smile curving up his lips.

“Thanks, Ben,” you breathed, blushing slightly.

“It’s normal.”

You smiled.

“You can never stop from being the gentleman, right?” you laughed.

He soon joined you, letting out a wave of laughter.

“You don’t like gentlemen?” he asked, before rolling his eyes. “For Goodness sake… don’t tell me you like bad boys too… It looks like all women do.”

You chuckled.

“No, I don’t like bad boys very much. I do prefer gentlemen.”

You exchanged a smile, and walked for a while in silence again. Ben finally cleared his throat as you were waiting at a traffic light.

“What’s troubling you so much?” he asked softly, his tone cautious.

“What do you mean?” you asked back.

“You seem… melancholic.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re sad then.”

“Why do you want to know that anyway?”

He looked intensely at you.

“I thought we were friends,” he replied.

“You’re worried about me?”

“Of course I am.”

“You shouldn’t be. I’m just fine.”

“I can see that there’s something wrong. Why won’t you tell me?”

“I don’t want to tell you.”

He stopped walking, and you stared at him, a defiant glint in your eyes. But his brown eyes were soft and caring.

“I’m not asking to bother you,” he said softly, his low voice soothing. “It’s just… I’d like to help. If there’s something wrong in your life, perhaps I can help you fix it.”

You looked down at your feet so he wouldn’t see that tears were back in your eyes.

“You can’t help, Ben,” you said, your voice just a whisper.

How could he help? How could he help with the fact that your sister liked him when you… you loved him? If you spoke of your feelings, he would merely push you away, no need to do that. You were suffering enough already. After all, you had no chance next to your sister..

“Is it about your work?” he asked softly.

You shook your head.

“Your boss is not giving you a hard time again, right?” Ben insisted. “Because then I’ll go talk to him…”

“Ben… don’t be ridiculous. You’re not my brother.”

The thought of him thinking of you as a little sister was painful. Physically painful. It felt like a dagger planted in your chest.

“I had noticed that, thank you,” he said, and you could hear that he was rolling his eyes. “It’s just… if you don’t have a boyfriend to do it with you…”

“It’s not about my job,” you interrupted him.

“Your rent then? You have problems with money again? You know you can borrow me some if you need.”

“No, Ben… it’s not that but just… drop it, would you?”

He took a step closer to you and rested a soothing hand on your shoulder.

“I’m just trying to help,” he said softly. “I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be. I’m just fine,” you replied, but despite all your will, you couldn’t find the strength to shrug him off.

His hand on your shoulder was sending butterflies to your stomach.

“I can see that it’s not true. You know you can trust me, right?” he said, his tone gentle. “You know… sometimes it helps to speak about what troubles us. You’re not invincible, although I know you like to look like you were.”

You looked up at him, your tears under control again, and you shook your head.

“Let’s walk,” you said, your voice begging, and he nodded, giving in.

After a while, the silence between the two of you became uncomfortable, and so you forced yourself to speak.

“Who did you bring tonight?” you asked, trying to sound casual.

Although your question was not completely innocent. You hoped he was single…

“No one,” he smiled. “I knew some friends of mine were there, so…”

“Including my sister I guess,” you said, your voice lower.

“Sure,” he nodded. “She’s great.”

You nodded slowly, feeling your head spinning again. The fresh air of the night had cleared your mind from the fog brought by alcohol for a while, but now it was over, and you felt yourself losing your balance once more.

Your mind was a mess again, you couldn’t think straight… You couldn’t realize what you were saying…

“Can I ask you something?” you asked, trying to hide the fact that it was harder for you now to walk straight forward.

“Of course,” he smiled.

“When you were working together… did you and my sister… you know…?” you asked clumsily.

But Ben let out a laugh.

“Your sister and I? "he laughed. "Of course not! I mean, she’s great but she’s… not my type at all.”

“Really?” you asked, arching an eyebrow, surprised.

“Yeah…” he chuckled, blushing now.

“Why? I mean… she’s beautiful…”

“She is,” he nodded. “That’s not the point.”

“I thought… I thought you liked her,” you admitted.

“Not that way,” he shook his head.

“But why? I mean… she’s so… perfect.”

“She’s not perfect,” he laughed. “She’s great but…”

He shrugged.

“We don’t have the same sense of humour and she’s… loud. I mean… that she craves for attention. And I’m not like that at all.”

“No, you’re more…. defensive. And shy,” you said softly.

He looked at you, nodding.

“She likes you, you know?” you breathed.

You knew it was not your secret to tell. You knew you were not supposed to do that. But he had told you that he didn’t fancy her anyway, so…

“Does she?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

You nodded.

“I had no idea,” he admitted, shaking his head.

“She’ll be disappointed that a man can resist her charms,” you joked, making him smile.

Hell, you could have done anything, anything at all, to see him smile… it was making your heart burst with joy everytime.

“By the way… Are you single?” you asked.

He laughed, clearly uncomfortable.

“Why do you ask that?” he replied, trying to get away.

But you wouldn’t let him.

“Come on, tell me.”

“It’s a very personal question.”

“Not that personal. Not as personal as to ask me to tell you all my grieves and confess all the reasons for my sorrow.”

You both chuckled, before Ben would narrow his eyes slightly, a mischievous smile on his lips, his hands buried in his pockets.

“Then… I’ll answer your question if you answer mine,” he said.

You laughed, shaking your head at first.

But champagne had always made you take awful decisions and you were just so damn curious, as always…

“Alright, but you start,” you said.

He smiled, before looking down at his feet.

“I’m single,” he said softly.

“Why so much mystery for nothing?” you laughed.

He shrugged, blushing slightly. But you were not drunk enough to miss the clues…

“You love someone though, right?”

He heaved a sigh, and remained silent, but you didn’t need him to speak to understand the truth.

Your heart ached under your ribs, it was suddenly harder for you to breathe.

“Why aren’t you together?”

He shrugged.

“I don’t think she sees me that way. I’m more like a good friend or… an older brother to her.”

You nodded.

“I see. It sucks.”

He chuckled, nodding as well.

“Yeah, it does,” he laughed.

But he turned to you again.

“So now, your turn. Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

You rolled your eyes, throwing your head back towards the Heavens, but the movement made you lose your balance completely, and Ben caught you in his arms again. Your head was spinning so fast, your thoughts were messy, you were not even sure that you were awake or if you were dreaming now.

“You’re okay?” Ben asked, holding you against him.

You nodded, your head resting against his shoulder.

“ _I’m drunk. Like… very drunk,_ ” you moaned, closing your eyes.

You breathed deeply his scent, your cheek resting on his soft white shirt. He smelled like coffee, cigarettes and spices. He smelled like Heaven…

“Perhaps we should go back,” he said softly, cradling you in his arms.

Slowly, he rested his hand on your head, and in a soothing gesture, he stroked your hair softly.

You let out a content sigh at the feeling of his soft caress.

“Let’s stay here a bit longer,” you whispered.

“Are you going to tell me what’s troubling you then?” he asked softly.

You opened your eyes, and your hands that rested on his chest closed upon his shirt.

“I’m in love with someone who will never love me back,” you said softly.

“Looks like we both have the same problem.”

“Yeah…”

“Have you tried to tell him?”

“No.”

“Perhaps you should try.”

“Perhaps you should tell her too.”

“But then… I could lose her,” he whispered.

“Welcome to the losers’ team…”

You had closed your eyes again. You seemed peaceful like this, wrapped in his arms, resting your head against his chest. You seemed like a fragile and delicate thing he was meant to protect…

He swallowed hard.

“You’re beautiful, you know?” he breathed.

You smiled.

“It’s nice. But my sister is the beautiful one.”

He shook his head.

“No. No, you really are the most beautiful… the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen… Your heart is pure enough to shine out.”

You looked up at him. He had never talked to you like this…

“ _Are you flirting with me?_ ” you asked in a shaking whisper.

“I reckon that was more than flirting…” he smiled.

You could see that he was nervous, scared even…

And then it stroke you.

You took a step back freeing yourself from Ben’s warm embrace.

And the poor man was completely panicked by now.

“Y/N… I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” he stuttered under his breath.

“You can’t be meaning that…” you shook your head.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, having no clue how to react, how to erase his mistake.

“But you…”

You tripped, and he caught you in his arms… again.

You looked up at him slowly.

“You can’t be meaning that…” you whispered.

“What if I really do?” he asked.

He cupped your cheek.

“I don’t like your sister. I’ve never liked your sister. But you… you’re so funny and kind and strong and fragile at the same time…”

He heaved a sigh, closing his eyes.

“I’m doing this the wrong way. You’re drunk…” he added. “You’re drunk and it’s the middle of the night and you’ve basically just told me that you had a problem with a guy and…”

“You’re my problem, Ben.”

His eyes instantly opened and stared at you.

“What?” he breathed.

“I thought you liked my sister. I thought I didn’t stand a chance…”

But he shushed you. He shushed you by… pressing his lips to yours.

You had waited for so long for this but it was worth it. You melted in his arms, and his lips were so soft and he tasted like you had dreamt he would and…

He suddenly broke away, leaving you a panting mess trembling in his arms.

“You’re drunk, we shouldn’t do that,” he shook his head. “You might regret that in the morning.”

“I won’t regret it. Trust me, I won’t,” you reassured him.

You rested your head in the crook of his neck.

“Could you take me home?” you asked softly, your hand running through his hair. “I can’t drive. And anyway I don’t have my car.”

“Of course. Come on, let’s go.”

He guided you back to the party, and to his car. None of you spoke during the whole trip to your flat. There was something a bit strange now between the two of you, like a string that was both separating the two of you and making you want him to stay by your side.

He helped you to climb up the stairs to your home, and guided you to your bedroom.

“Will you be alright?” he asked softly.

You refused to sit down on your bed when he pushed you down softly, and wrapped your arms around his neck instead.

“Please, don’t go,” you whispered, bringing your faces closer to each other. “Stay.”

“It’s not a good idea, Y/N,” Ben replied, trying to force you to sit down on your bed again.

“Please… Ben…” you whispered, resting your head on the crook of his neck, holding him tightly against him.

“Y/N…”

You looked up at him again, your eyes begging. How could he resist to this kind of gaze?

“I’ll sleep on the couch then,” he breathed, nodding slowly.

“You can sleep in the bed,” you said, your voice husky all of a sudden.

“Now, that’s just the champagne speaking. I’ll stay on the…”

But you cut him off, taking him off guard as you kissed him hard on the lips. He froze at first, before cupping your cheek, letting you deepen the kiss. But he soon pulled away, too soon…

“Please, don’t go. I need you,” you breathed.

He heaved a deep sigh.

“Alright. Alright but sit down now, before you fall to the ground.”

You complied, and he helped you to take off your shoes. Although you kept his vest on your shoulders as you lied down in your bed.

You stared at Ben as he kicked off his shoes, and took off his tie. He climbed in the bed next to you, and turned off the lights.

You searched through the bed, until your fingers found his.

“Thank you, Ben,” you breathed, already closing your eyes, exhausted.

“Good night, Y/N.”

A second later, you were both fast asleep.

———————————————————————————————-

The feeling of his long fingers wrapped around your hand was the first sensation you were aware of the next morning. Not the feeling of your familiar pillow, nor the soft sheets, nor his jacket still covering your shoulders, nor your uncomfortable dress. No, for several seconds, all you could feel was his skin resting upon yours. It was warm and soft and reassuring…

You slowly opened your eyes, your temples pierced by a vivid pain as you moved slightly your head, making you wince. You hadn’t closed the curtains the previous night, and the sun was shyly shining into the room. But you didn’t notice the pale first lights of the morning, your eyes immediately met Ben’s dark irises. And all you could notice about the light was that it made his eyes almost black.

Your heart skipped a bit.

Time was in slow motion. You stared at him for a while.

His hair was a mess, and yet it still looked perfect. He had dark marks under his eyes, and yet he didn’t seem to be sleepy. He had a small smile on his face, but his gaze seemed to be lost in a dream.

You took a deep breath, afraid to break the stillness that surrounded the two of you. But you craved to hear his morning voice as well…

“Hi,” you said softly.

“Hi.”

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach, his deep, low morning voice sending shivers through your body.

“How do you feel?” he asked, his voice still sounding an octave lower than usual.

“Fine. You?”

“I’m fine. Headache?”

“A bit.”

He nodded slowly, worry making him frown slightly all of a sudden.

“Do you… do you remember what happened last night?” he asked slowly, his voice hesitant.

The truth was, he dreaded your answer. He didn’t know if he wanted you to remember what had happened the previous night or just… forget about everything.

What if you remembered and were angry against him, now that you were sober? What if he lost you…

“Most of it,” you answered, your voice just as cautious as his.

“What do you remember?” he asked softly.

“I remember that I asked you to stay… sorry about that, by the way.”

“It’s alright.”

“I remember that you took me home,” you went on. “That we walked together. I remember… that we talked about my sister.”

He nodded slowly.

“And…” you breathed, your voice barely more than a whisper. “I also remember… this.”

And before he could react, you were placing a shy kiss on his lips, pulling away almost immediately.

After all, there was no way he could have forgotten, you were the one who had had too much champagne the previous night.

“And… do you regret that part of the night?” Ben asked, swallowing hard.

Your eyes were big and shining in the delicate light of dawn. You seemed so fragile again…

His heart skipped a beat as you bit your lower lip, shaking your head.

“You?” you breathed.

But he shook his head as well.

“My sister won’t like that,” you said softly.

You noticed that Ben was moving slowly closer to you.

“Do you care?” he asked softly, his hold on your hand tightening.

You shook your head.

“Do you?”

But he shook his head as well.

“You’re sure you want this?” he breathed, his lips just inches away from yours now.

“I’m sure,” you said firmly. “Ben…”

But you couldn’t finish as he crushed his lips to yours, your fingers instantly running through his hair, his arm wrapping around your waist to hold you against him.

You smiled in the kiss. It seemed that the two of you would make a habit of interrupting each other like this. Although… you were not eager to complain.

When your lips finally separated, he rested his brow against yours, and you both kept your eyes closed for a while.

“What are you going to do about your sister then?” he asked, his thumb brushing your cheekbone.

Â “I don’t intend to hide what’s beginning between us, if it’s the meaning of your question.”

“She’ll be upset.”

“I don’t care. She’ll get over it, I know she will.”

He smiled, his fingertips drawing patterns on your bare forearm.

“By the way… you still have my jacket,” he said.

“You want it back?”

“Looks good on you. So… I guess no, not really.”

“Good, because I like it. I might steal it.”

He chuckled.

“Keep it then,” he said, kissing your neck and sending goosebumps to run down your back.

“Would you like some tea?” you asked. “You’re staying for breakfast, right?”

He looked at you, his brown eyes soft and tender, a dreamy smile on his lips.

“As long as you don’t drink champagne again,” he teased. “It’s dangerous for you.”

“Dangerous? Really?”

“Well, look at you. In bed with a man…”

You both laughed.

“But you’re staying, right?” you asked again, and he could hear the expectation in your voice.

He grinned.

“I would love to have some tea,” he answered. “Actually, I might like to have lots of tea… for many breakfasts.”

It was your time to grin.

“I hope you intend to pay me back with lots of coffee,” you replied, teasing.

He nodded, brushing his nose against yours in the process.

“That could be arranged.”

You both laughed. And when he kissed you again, more passionately this time, you guessed that the tea would have to wait…


End file.
